


Nymphomaniac

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: "Old love lies deep, you said. Deeper shall be the wound between your legs."1999 - Tarja and Tuomas share a little secret, no one knows of. But what if Tuomas dares to break the deal? (Don't read if you can't handle smut, swear words and dirty talk. Idea by: Tuulia (more or less))





	Nymphomaniac

"I need sex," Tarja sighed as she threw her bag into the corner. Studying was quite stressful, especially if your name was Tarja Turunen and everyone of your class, professor included, knew you from that Finnish symphonic metal band. "Tuomas?" she called. The keyboarder usually spent time in her flat, mostly because of their agreement.  
Sex - whenever one of them needed it. No feelings involved. No relationship needed. Just sex. Sometimes dirty and hard sometimes slow and beautiful. Tarja didn't have a preference, she took it just as it came. And the more often _she_ came, the better.  
Only sex - but no one was allowed to sleep with somebody else. Only them two. Only Tarja and Tuomas.  
It had been her idea, she had told him a year ago, during the after show party of a gig. Tuomas had agreed immediately.  
"Tuo?" Tarja called again. "I brought food!"  
Suddenly a thought crossed her mind - Tuomas wasn't at home.  
But why hadn't he locked the door ...?  
She started to worry. Had someone broken inside? Where was Tuomas?  
She went to the bedroom, already fearing the picture she thought to see.  
Tuomas. On the carpet. With a knife in his back.  
But what she saw was a sleeping Tuomas on her bed. Tarja sighed relieved and came closer. He looked so cute, so peaceful ... She bent down to kiss his cheek, maybe wake him up, tell him that she was needy.  
And then she smelled it.  
Tuomas smelled different. Like a woman. But not like one of her perfumes, no, this smell was different.  
"The scent of a woman was not mine ..." Tarja whispered. Tuomas had broken the deal. He had slept with another woman, had brought another woman to _her_ apartment, fucked her in _her_ bed.  
Even though Tarja could rage now, throw him out of her bed, her flat, call the deal off, she didn't. Technically he hadn't cheated on her. They weren't together, they had talked about being together and decided, that a relationship would be too complicated. What if it didn't work out? Tarja knew that she would have to leave the band if they'd break up. That was why the friends with benefits deal, they could break it anytime and no one needed to know.  
For a year it had worked well, and now there was Tuomas, sleeping in her bed, wearing the scent of another woman.  
Like in _Nymphomaniac Fantasia,_ Tarja knew exactly what to do.  
She knew, that when Tuomas was asleep, not even an earth could wake him up, yet she was as quiet as she could, while preparing what she needed.  
Handcuffs. Tuomas had been a police man at the last Halloween party.  
A whip. He owned one for his horse, Tarja didn't knew why. He never took it with him when he went for a ride.  
A blindfold. This was the easiest thing, she just took one of her own silk scarves. A black one.  
Carefully she took one of his hands, cuffed it and closed the other part around the bedpost.  
He moved. But didn't wake up.  
Tarja exhaled quietly, before she wrapped the scarf around his eyes. As she lifted his head to tie it, he moved again.  
"Tari ...? What are you doing?"  
Tarja pressed her hand on his mouth. "I don't want to hear a word from you, betrayer," she growled quietly.  
"Tarja, what the fuck?!"  
Tuomas had noticed that he was cuffed against the bed and tried to rip himself away.  
"Are you out of your mind?? Untie me!"  
Tarja gave him a dirty laugh. "Never. You were naughty, you need to be punished. I'm gonna whip your little ass until it's red."  
"What?!" Tuomas called. "When was I naughty? Tari, I'm confused, explain!"  
"Silence!" Tarja screamed and let the whip fast down on his thigh. Even though he was dressed, he gasped. Yes, it had hurt. "I should gag you," she then said. "And I will if you continue talking. I won't, if you'll be quiet."  
"I'll be quiet", Tuomas sighed. Never had he thought that Tarja was into SM. They hadn't talked about it.  
"Good," Tarja said. "First I'm going to undress and you're going to touch me until I cum. And for every moan from you will whip you. And if I notice that you're aroused, I'll undress you and continue whipping you naked. Understand?"  
Tuomas nodded, a little scared. Tarja was a domina. He had never thought so, mostly she was below him. Not always, but mostly.  
"Wonderful," Tarja said while getting undressed. Then she knelt down next to him, took his free hand and placed it between her thighs.  
"Oh," Tuomas moaned. "You're so wet ..."  
And Tarja whipped his thigh again. Right. He had moaned.  
Tuomas pressed his lips together. _Don't moan ..._  
Gently he started fingering her, softly stroking hr clit. He knew exactly how to make her cum, first he needed to caress her carefully, and then, when she was close, he could apply some pressure and rub her to ecstasy. It was easy with her, when she was horny, she would turn wet like a swimming pool and within minutes she would climax. And Tarja was horny quite a lot, she simply loved the fact that Tuomas knew how to touch her so well. That was why she was horny. If you've ever felt a real orgasm, you want to feel it over and over again and once wouldn't be enough.  
Tarja screamed while he touched her, she was so close already. Already from the beginning. Her arousal had been so huge, her clit had been so swollen since the first touch already. And Tuomas tried not to moan, thought of her, only her, tried to hold back his arousal.  
But his body fought, wanted to betray him. He could feel the blood shoot into his lower region and he tried everything not to grow an erection. But thinking of Tarja didn't help. Naked Tarja, wet Tarja, aroused Tarja, ...  
He moaned.  
Tarja whipped him.  
"Sorry," his whispered against her ear. "But you're so sexy ..."  
"I said silence," Tarja gasped, her voice high pitched. "Not a - word from - you ... I am - so close ..."  
This was the time Tuomas could rub harder. She loved it. He drew circles on her arousal and she came, came hard.  
The warm feeling washed over her in waves, her burning genitals becoming sensitive. And Tuomas continued caressing her now completely soaked cunt.  
Tarja was still somewhere else. She gasped and moaned, grabbed his shoulder, screamed out in pleasure. And when she came down slowly, she blindly reached for Tuomas' middle.  
And laughed as she felt the hardness there. "I warned you ..."  
"Don't," Tuomas begged. "Don't hurt me."  
"I'll hurt you, just like you've hurt me," Tarja answered and opened his pants. Pulled them down anything else than carefully.  
Tuomas gasped in pain. And again as Tarja's whip met his now bare thigh.  
"Fuck! Tarja!"  
"I promised to whip your little ass, didn't I? Turn your body."  
Without complaining, Tuomas turned. Maybe the rear was better than his thighs or the back. Maybe it would hurt less.  
She whipped him - and Tuomas bit his teeth. It hurt horribly.  
"What a cute ass you have," Tarja purred. "It will be so red after I'm done with you."  
Tuomas didn't dare to say anything. He was scared. What was up with his friend?  
He waited until she was done, and when she was satisfied with the colour of his butt cheeks, she told him he could turn again.   
"And lie on my hurt ass?" Tuomas asked, earning another whip on his other thigh. With he sigh he turned back.  
"Hm. Now you're not erected anymore," Tarja said, a little disappointed.  
"What, really? I wonder why," Tuomas hissed sarcastically.  
"Silence!" Tarja called and bent down. "I will make you. But you're not allowed to cum.  
"Tarja - seriously, I'm not into sadomaso ..." He moaned though, as Tarja started licking his shaft.  
He loved it. She was a genius. Her blowjobs were the best ones he had ever received.  
He hoped she'd be gently. He was scared she'd bite him but she didn't. She sucked and licked his dick until it was hard again, hard and big and very, very erected.  
She pulled back and continued touching him, especially his very sensitive tip.  
"Don't cum," she repeated as she spotted a drop of lust making its way out of his penis.  
"Okay," Tuomas moaned and tried to think of something not so erecting. Dead kittens. His former maths teacher. Cliché, but it really worked.  
"Good," Tarja mumbled and sunk her lips on him again, moved her head up and down. Sucked away more drops. Until she pulled back.   
"You may cum," she said.  
"Then touch me again," Tuomas begged, but Tarja laughed.  
"I won't. You will lick me now and touch yourself. But don't you dare cumming before me."  
"Tarja -"  
But Tarja sat down in his face, her legs parted over his mouth. "Touch yourself."  
Tuomas moaned as his tongue entered her. She was even wetter than before, and totally ready for him.  
"Touch yourself," Tarja said again and whipped his thigh. "I see you. I sat down facing your dick."  
Tuomas sighed and moved his hand down, cupping his penis. "Come on, masturbate," Tarja ordered and Tuomas moved his hand up and down. Moaned. "Remember what I said. If you cum before me, I will torture you."  
Panicking, he circled his tongue around her clit, lapped at her walls, thrust his tongue in and out.  
But sadly he was close for such a long time already, that he couldn't hold it any longer.  
With a loud moan he came, making Tarja click her tongue. She stood up.  
"Tuomas, Tuomas ... I've warned you."  
Even though it didn't help him, Tuomas closed his eyes.  
At first Tarja was gentle. She licked the ejaculation away from his penis, stomach and hand. Then she kissed his stomach, chest and lips.  
"Tarja, let's make love," Tuomas whispered, praying that she had changed her mind.  
But she hadn't changed her mind.  
"Deeper shall be the wound between your legs," she said. And whipped his genitals.  
Tuomas screamed. "Tarja!! Fuck! Why are you doing this, why, why??"  
He was crying. The pain on his arse was nothing compared to this.  
"You know why," Tarja said casually and whipped his right nipple. Tuomas screamed again.  
"What did I do?? What?! Tari, I don't find this pleasuring ..."  
"Do I need to remind you?" Tarja cried out. "Really?" She whipped his left nipple.  
"Yes! Tell me!" Tuomas cried. "Tarja, please. It hurts ..."  
"So does my heart!" Tarja screamed and let the whip meet his stomach.  
Tuomas whimpered. "Love, what did I do ...?"  
Love.  
Tarja backed away. Yes, he sometimes called her 'Love'. After sex he always told her he loved her. She never returned it, thinking it was the afterglow speaking. "You broke the deal ..."  
"Our deal? The sex deal? How could I break it?" Tuomas shook his head. "I never did."  
"You did. Only today. You had sex with another woman."  
"No, Tarja. I could never do that. You know I love you ..."  
Tarja didn't reply.  
"Tari. I love you. Why do you think I cheated on you?"  
"Be-because the scent of a woman was not mine," Tarja whispered.  
And Tuomas laughed quietly. "As in _Nymphomaniac Fantasia_? Oh, I wish I had never written this embarrassing song. Tarja - what do you mean? For a year now you're the only woman I'm sleeping with. For exactly a year, now."  
Tarja's mouth went open. "Today a year ago?" she asked quietly.   
"Yes. I see it as a kind of anniversary, so I decided to make you a little gift. Didn't think that you hated it that much."  
Tarja was speechless.  
"Free me," Tuomas said. "I've got something for you."  
Wordlessly Tarja got the key for the handcuffs and freed him, opened the scarf and pulled him into her arms.  
After letting him go, Tuomas got up to get the wrapped present from the desk. "You really didn't see it," he sighed. "Means you only smelled it. No wonder you thought another woman had been inside of here. Stupid, little Tarja."  
And Tarja felt stupid, especially after opening the gift.  
It was the perfume she had smelled and it was called _Love._  
"Tuomas ..." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I thought you had cheated on me ..."  
"Don't be. Though I don't understand why you simply didn't just wake me up by slapping my cheek."  
"I don't know. I didn't want to break up with you and I needed sex, so ..."  
"Break up with me?" Tuomas whispered. "You said we don't have a relationship."  
"Somehow we do," Tarja admitted. "A relationship based on sex ..."  
"So ... After one year of only a sex-relationship, don't you think it's time for a real one?" Tuomas looked at her hopefully.  
And Tarja looked at the perfume. Love. She smelled it. "Thank you for the perfume, it's wonderful," she said and smiled.  
"Tarja -"  
She looked at him. "Yes?"  
"Answer me," he begged and took her hand. "I love you. I've loved you for years and when you suggested the deal, I was the happiest man alive. Now please make me happy again and tell me you want to be with me ... As my girlfriend."  
"I ... I want to," Tarja said, "but what if it won't work? What if success will change us? What if -"  
"Don't," Tuomas said. "Don't use 'what if'. Of course it can always be that something won't work out but I love you and I'm willing to work on it. But please answer me now, Love."  
Tarja smiled at him. "Of course I want a real relationship, you stupid man. Means I have plenty of time to whip you again."  
Tuomas groaned. "Please don't."  
And then he jumped on her to press her on the bed and kiss her hard.


End file.
